Palabras de amor
by aniber.estrada
Summary: Pokecrystalshipping (Ash and Marina). Un pequeño Drabble de una pareja un poco inusual.


**_Hola a todos mis amigos del foro, hoy les traigo respectiva historia con un toque hermoso y divertido. Básicamente estuve viendo unos animes dónde las chicas tenían sus cabellos en coletas y se veían hermosas cuando se lo dejaban suelto. Dejando de lado eso, me ha llegado una noticia terrible... y es que alguien, una amiga, le salió en packs de bronce "Colmillo del Destino", y a mi en un pack oro me sale basura._**

 ** _Dejando de lado mis penas les dejo el capítulo de hoy, no esperen, O-S._**

 ** _-Palabras de amor. -_**

Marina estaba bañándose, su bello cuerpo era tocado por las gotas de agua que salían de la regadera refrescando a la hermosa chica. Su cabello llegaba un poco más debajo de sus hombros y su bella piel se veía radiante. Ella estaba alistándose para ir a una fiesta con Ash.

Que bien se siente el agua fresca. – comentaba ella para sí misma mientras tomaba el jabón entre sus manos y lo frotaba contra su cuerpo provocando espuma. Si algo amaba ella más que los concursos pokemon era darse un baño para limpiar su cuerpo. – Adoro bañarme, es tan refrescante como relajante. –

Después de darse un baño, ella salió de la regadera para tomar una toalla y cuidadosamente secarse. Ella se miró al espejo y procedió a darse una mirada para después abrir la puerta del baño que estaba junto a su habitación. Aún con la toalla en mano porcedio a retirarse la poca agua que quedaba en su cuerpo para poner sobre la cama.

-¡Ash! – gritó ella para llamar a aquel chico con quien comparte esa misma habitación para después ver una puerta abrirse y de ella ver a un chico de cabello negro desordenado, tez morena clara y ojos color caramelo; llevando un traje negro con zapatos del mismo color. - ¿Sabes dónde están mis zapatos negros de fiesta? – preguntó ella.

El chico estaba con la boca abierta y con un sonrojo evidente, no era que no haya visto a su novia desnuda antes. La chica noto esto y se tapaba su intimidad con sus dos manos y con un rostro de vergüenza mientras bajaba su vista. Pero Ash le miraba aún con ese rostro así que retiro su brazo tapándose sus bien formados pechos, pero él seguía así.

Vivían juntos, dormían juntos, eso paso por la mente de ella, pero por qué diablos su novio lo miraba de esa manera.

Ash. – entonces el chico reaccionó ante la voz suave y con tímida de la chica. Noto un sonrojo evidente en ella, y unos ojos tímidos tal vez por el hecho de que ella estaba desnuda frente a él, aunque no sería la primera vez. – ¿Me veo mal? – ella sabía que ese chico no le dirá eso, pero deseaba saber por qué se quedó estático ante ella.

El joven negó con su cabeza.

¿Entonces qué sucede? – ella no sabía que lo que su novio noto en ella sería algo que ella ya vio antes en el espejo.

Tú cabello se ve hermoso así. – pronunció él acercándose a Marina quien se sonrojo por el cumplido que Ash le dijo. El azabache sin dudar camino hasta ella tomando su hermoso cabello celeste y acariciándole suavemente. – Jamás te había visto así Marina. –

Ahora Marina sabía la razón de que Ash estuviera así, jamás le había visto con el cabello lacio. Ella se destapo para tomar su cabello con sus manos mientras juagaba nerviosamente con él.

¿Me veo hermosa con el cabello lacio? – preguntó ella, decir que no era una mentira, pero las palabras para describir a su chica en esos momentos no se encontraban en la boca de Ash así que prefirió regalarle una sonrisa. - ¿Eso es un sí? – no era obvio, Ash decidió darle un beso a su chica tomándole por sorpresa, pero ella lo correspondió para separarse poco después.

-Sabes Marina, creo que mejor voy a buscar tus zapatos y darle de comer a Pikachu como a los demás antes de que decida quedarme aquí. – expresó Ash dándole un fugaz beso en la frente sonrojando a su novia quien seguía sintiendo lo mismo con cada beso de él: amor. – No olvides ponerte ropa interior. – comentó Ash con cierta frase de su madre para salir de ahí mientras Marina se sonrojaba por lo dicho.

Para posteriormente buscar entre su ropa un vestido azul marino junto a unas mallas negras, así como unos guantes que llegaban hasta poco después de los codos. Marina miro el espejo de la habitación que era de cuerpo completo y se miró siendo más exactos su cabello.

"Me veo más bonita así." – pensaba ella para después oír un estruendo que venía un piso más abajo. Ella salió de su habitación lo más rápido para ver que de la cocina salía humo así que cautelosamente se acercó para ver a Ash y Pikachu chamuscados mientras Glaceon estaba debajo de la mesa que se encontraba en la cocina. - ¿Qué sucedió? – preguntó ella alarmada por su novio.

¿Recuerdas que te dije que debíamos cambiar el horno? – Marina asintió ante la pregunta. – Bueno, creo que es hora de cambiarlo. – y así le regalo una sonrisa tierna a Marina quien río nerviosamente.

¿Y se puede saber por qué querías usar el horno? – pregunto la de cabellos cerúleos a su chico mientras le daba un beso en la frente.

Glaceon deseaba una pizza. – expresó Ash mientras la nombrada se acercaba a Marina con la mirada baja, pero está le sonrió y la levanto dándole un abrazo grande.

Mi niña siempre quiere estar consentida. – expresó ella dándole un beso a la pokemon de hielo. – Creo que mejor te la caliento en la estufa. – Ash sonrió al ver a su chica así.

Y después pondremos a Ashy a limpiar todo el desorden. – ahora se lamentaba eso, mejor se iba a buscar los zapatos de ella para no limpiar sin dejar atrás a su compañero ante la mirada de ambas chicas. – Bueno, así no se comerán la pizza. –

Y de repente escuchó como Ash se cayó, provocando un suspiro de Marina para después reír.

Mi novio es un niño ¿no es así? – Marina sonrió mientras escuchaba como Ash peleaba con Pikachu quien también le reclamaba.

Glaceon. – expresó la pokemon algo confundida.

Bueno, está es la historia y sí, espero que les haya gustado mucho.


End file.
